Twin Sacrifice
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: Tess and Nola have decided it's time to go visit some old friends, the Cullen family. What the girls don't know is that there's an ancient force out for their powers and the only way to get it is a twin sacrifice...UNDER REVISION!
1. Prologue

Many centuries before people adopted the religions we know today, they believed in the elements: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. The people who represented them chose the colors of the elements. Usually by their eye or hair color: Earth is green, Wind is white, Fire is red, and Water is blue. Over time, two of the elements stopped taking human form and disappeared—the other two decided to live "normal" lives, that of humans.

Soon their bodies became immortal and the elements they are tied to became even more bonded to them. The elements are Fire and Water. Today the two girls live peacefully among humans—they go to high school, they have boyfriends, they obsess over Orlando Bloom and Jack Davenport, and they do work—even though it's sometimes late. Typical seventeen-year-olds, their names are Tess and Nala.

Tess is the relatively calm one: Water; Nala has a bit of a wild streak: Fire. My name is Contre—I am the one who recorded this tale, though it is in their points of view. Whoever is reading this, I hope you will find it entertaining, even if you do think it is fake—I assure you, this story is based on fact.


	2. Visitors Arrive: Tess

This is completely crazy! I can't believe I actually let talk her me into this! Blowing some of my blonde hair out of my eyes, I glance over at my friend. Her slightly curly hair is bouncing as she runs around me looking for the right spot. "Relax, sis, it's gonna be fine," she says, sounding confidant for once in her life. Nala has bad self-esteem issues because of her father.

"How do you know," I snap. She gives me a look that either says shut up and trust me or who knows, I'm guessing here. Sighing, I sit down at the base of an old oak tree, knowing she'll settle down soon. "You're sure this is going to work?" I'm a major pessimist, something Nala and I have in common.

"One hundred percent completely sure!" She'd better be right or I'll sick some rabid Geese on her red-headed butt!

"All right," I groan," let's get this all over with." Please don't kill me!

"Du-ne la noua lume," she commands in Romanian, hands above her head. Whenever she has to command her element to do something she always speaks in Romanian, don't ask me why. I rise to my feet as the world begins to spin. The warmth of Nala's element envelopes me as the world becomes still again.

"We don't even know if they'll remember us," I point out to her while taking in my surroundings. Woods; did we even go anywhere?!

"Sure they will, Tessa! It's only been what, a century?" She never was good with keeping track of time. Shrugging, I brush some dirt off my jeans.

"You say that as if comparing it to a minute."

"A century might as well be a minute to us, sister." She is right, I know, I should not doubt her. Actually, even not doubting her becomes doubtful at times…

"Can I help you," asks a familiar male's voice. I turn and find myself face-to-face with one of the people we came here to see. "Tess?" I nod hesitantly, then I'm scooped up into a hug. Some things will never change, I think happily as I hug the Vampire back.

"I missed you too, Carlisle."

"Where's your sister?" I point behind me, entirely confidant that she's there and grinning like an idiot. "Where?" I look, only to find she's disappeared. Carlisle and I let out amused sighs and look up into the trees. My dad always said that Nala was part monkey.

"Come down from there, Nala," I command. She jumps down, landing gracefully on her feet, and hugs Carlisle. Said Vampire smiles warmly as Nala pulls away, a goofy smile on her pale face.

"We've all missed the both of you!" Ha, he means that he's missed Nala!

"We have missed you too," Nala and I say together. The two of us link our arms with his and begin the longish trek to his house.

"I feel like I'm in the Wizard of Oz," Nala says randomly. She's become obsessed with movies over the many years we've been alive. The Wizard of Oz is one of her all-time favorites, though, I can't see why.

"Why," I ask, raising an eyebrow. She can be so weird sometimes—it makes me worried! Maybe it's another side-effect caused by her father. I don't know what he did, but he caused a lot of damage.

"'Cause they walk like this too!" I roll my eyes up towards heaven, praying that my friend could be normal for once in her life. Soon I can hear Nala humming 'We're Off to See the Wizard.' Oh boy, that girl has issues! "I do not!" She also has the abilities to read the minds of people she's close to. "I'm perfectly—"she gasps, pointing further into the woods to our right. "A bunny, I want one!"

I hate it when she reads my thoughts! "The last bunny you had ran away," Carlisle points out, an amused smile on his face. Those two need to get together already.

"It did not; I let it out because no animal should be caged…Unless it's a turtle, those things freak me out." Scoffing, I shake my head.

"You're confusing your bunny with the Anaconda you let out at the zoo," I say, remembering the incident with a shiver. That was definitely not one of my favorite birthdays!

"You let an Anaconda out?"

"Yeah, her exact words were 'happy birthday, I hope you like it!'"

"Nala," Carlisle scolds," you shouldn't do that, people could've been hurt." She shrugs her shoulders and hops onto his back. Yeah, that's her hobby besides climbing trees, I suppose. Personally, I like stamp collecting, it's much less dangerous.

"I'm tired," she yawns. "Are we almost there?" Carlisle chuckles, nodding his head—some of his face catches the sunlight and the skin there glitters slightly. Heh, glittery Vampire!

"Yes, we are."

"Okay." She lays her head on Carlisle's shoulder, easily falling asleep. We usually sleep during the day and go to school at night. Because of what race we are, the sun makes us weaker.

"You look tired."

"I am," I mumble. Carlisle's large house comes into view; it's an old Victorian style home with large columns and everything. "Wow, this place is huge compared to our apartment."

"You two live in an apartment?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It's much too small for my taste, but Nala is content to live there." I'm used to a more elegant style of living and hate to live in ordinary places.

"She'd be content as long as there is warmth." We both chuckle at that very true fact. Being Fire, she loves to be surrounded by heat or anything warm—I am her complete opposite.

"My cookie," Nala mutters in her sleep. Leave it to Nala to think about food while she's sleeping. We walk into the living room and Nala is laid down on the couch. She lets out a growl and says something in Fire's language. Our kind cannot dream; she's either talking to her element or recalling memories while she's sleeping and she must not be remembering a very happy one.

Nala's blood-red hair lifts slightly before falling back into place. I've never seen that happen before. Her eyebrows knit together in frustration. She shouldn't speak Fire while sleeping; usually something catches fire soon after. I gently shake her shoulder and she switches back to English.

"….You cannot have them!" She shoots bolt upright, breathing labored.

"What's wrong," I ask. I can hear Carlisle walking back towards us from upstairs. He was probably setting up our bedrooms and heard the worry in my voice.

"N-nothing, just a bad memory." It looks as if she is hiding something. I do a quick read on her emotions (something I can do only with other Elementals) and see she's nervous and excited—the excitement is quickly fading. "I'm going upstairs." As soon as she stands up, she drops to her knees on the hardwood floor, holding her side in pain.


	3. Shadow Dreams and Mind Reading: Nala

Searing pain forces me to my knees. I can hear someone chanting in an ancient language that I do not know, but it is spinning a web of Dark magyk. The cold of it surrounds me until I can no longer feel the warmth of my element. There are muffled voices, familiar voices, yelling things to me—Tess and Carlisle. Tess is speaking in Waters language.

It feels as though my powers are being drained and suddenly it all stops; everything is back to norm with the exception of the dull, throbbing pain in my side. I lift my hoodie and see a deep gash, already starting to heal. No doubt made from a dagger with a silver handle.

"No," I whimper," it didn't actually happen." Carlisle picks me up, carries me upstairs to a spare room, and lays me down on a soft bed. The entire room is based in different shades of red, made to match my element.

"This won't completely heal by itself," he notices," I'll have to stitch it." I just nod, grinding my teeth to keep from crying out. The pain is nearly unbearable! Tess cleans my wound and keeps me from reaching a fever that would be high even for me.

She speaks in Water's language again. "W-what?" She knows I cannot understand her words in that language. Heck, it sounds like baby talk!

"How did this happen," she asks again, this time in English so that I can make it out.

"D-don't k-know." That was a lie and she knew it. The dream comes back to me, forcing me to remember what had happened.

_I walk through the forests of old, enjoying the sense of freedom. A man steps onto the path that I am on; he is dressed in black and is little more than a shadow. It's never good for elements to dream, let alone have Shadow Dreams. The man walks forward until he is only a foot in front of me._

_He begins to speak in the Dark language, raising a dagger high in the air. I am only able to stay where I am, all I can do is talk to my element, but it does not respond to my call. He brings the dagger down through the air, silver handle glistening in the low-light, and into my side. The dagger feels as though it is made of pure ice as the cold of it spreads rapidly through my body._

"_I will have your powers," he raps in a cold, unused voice. I recognize it instantly, hearing it speak the common tongue now known as English. The man used to be like Tess and me; he controlled all of us: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire!_

"_No, you cannot have them!" He was supposed to keep us from going Dark and destroying all that we held dear. In the end, it was he who succumbed and was stripped of his powers._

I open my eyes and find myself looking into Carlisle's honey-colored ones. "Are you feeling any better," he asks worriedly. I shiver, smiling up at him.

"F-fine, I'm c-completely f-fine." Why the heck am I so cold?

"You're in an ice bath." I look over Carlisle's shoulder and see Edward. Great, the hair-obsessed mind reader. Just my luck.

"Why do you feel the need to read my thoughts every time I come to visit?" It irks me and I'll probably end up smothering him one of these days…well, trying to anyway.

"That's simple, because I know it annoys you." If he could be strangled I'd gladly go to prison for man slaughter.

"Whatever, I'll set you on fire later." He glares at me before turning to face Tessa. She's the only one, not including Carlisle, that can stop our arguments.

"Control the child." Tess shrugs nonchalantly saying," You know controlling Fire is impossible; don't worry, I'll put you out."

"Thank you, Tess, that makes me feel very safe," he says sarcastically. At least, I think it was sarcasm. It's pretty hard to tell when he's giving her goo-goo eyes.

"Whoever has the elements on their side should consider themselves lucky," Carlisle says in his let's-not-fight voice.

"Especially if you have the two of us," I smirk, holding a ball of fire in my hand before extinguishing it. "Though, I've not yet decided if I like _you_ or not." The last part is said to Edward. He arches a bushy eyebrow in silent question. "I have only met two of your kind that I like." An awkward silence fills the air. "What?"

"Who are they," asks Tess expectantly.

"Carlisle and Teddy Bear, of course!" I have always called Emmett "Teddy Bear" because the name seems to fit him. "Well, sometimes Jasper, but that's all his own doing." Tess sighs before hopping off my bathroom counter

"All right, sister, let's get you out of there and under some covers; we don't want you to resemble a Smurf." Wait a second! I look down at my hand. I'm turning blue, that little voice in my head is telling me that this could be blamed on Edward so that sounds like a reasonable excuse. Edward hands Tess a fluffy white towel, Carlisle helps me to stand, I wrap the towel around my shoulders over my soaking wet clothes, and Carlisle carries me over to my bed. I use Fire to dry myself and my clothes so as not to get the bed wet.

"Why does my head hurt?" I regret the words the moment they leave my mouth.

"You had a Shadow Dream," Tess accuses.

"I did not," I shout indignantly. "Why would you even suggest that?"

"You're a horrible liar."

"That's beside the point!" Okay, I think we're getting a little side-tracked here—all the better for me though.

"No, trust me, it's on the point!" I wince as a sharp pain goes through my side, but I keep the argument going. She's not gonna win this easily!


	4. Trapped: Tess

"I didn't have a Shadow Dream!" She is lying, but I guess she'll tell me when she's ready or I'll torture her in a way most evil: re-runs of Barney! I giggle evilly to myself, making Nala raise an eyebrow.

"What," I snap over my shoulder, walking down the stairs to the kitchen at the same time Rose and Emmett walk in. "Hey guys." Rose nods at me in greeting, looking around us and sniffing the air a little. My kind give off a certain scent just like the vampires; for instance, I smell like fresh rain and Nala smells like cinnamon.

"Hey, Tessa," Emmett says in his booming, cheerful voice, a huge grin on his face. He picks me up in a bear hug and spins me in a circle. When I'm put back on my feet the world seems to spin for a second before my balance comes rushing back.

"If you're down here, then that means your "sister" is upstairs, doesn't it," Rose asks through gritted teeth. She and Nala have never gotten along very well—the others and I think it's because they are similar in a few ways. I shrug, nodding my head yes. "Great." I start a pot of coffee, relishing the smell of it. I summon a ball of water in my palm and bounce it from one hand to the other while waiting, rather impatiently, for my liquid wake-up juice to be done.

Hurry up you stupid coffee maker! Loud screaming coming from upstairs makes me jump, my water ball dissolving into nothing. One sentence in particular makes me rush to the rescue: "Shut up blondie, or I'll make you look like a hairless rodent!" Can you guess who yelled that?

"Nala, don't you dare," I shout, taking the stairs two at a time. When I get into the bedroom I automatically summon a lot of water and have it fall on Rose's golden blonde hair just in case Nala decided to follow through with her threat. My red-haired friend looks crest-fallen as she looks over at me.

"Ah man, she didn't melt," Nala says in disappointment. I roll my eyes at the childish comment, looking up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers I was looking for—of course, I was out of luck there.

"I don't understand why you two do not get along." Carlisle nods in agreement, adding," You both are more alike than you think." Rose and Nala scoff at that, shaking their heads stubbornly.

"I am nothing like that, that...well, that," Nala yells, pointing at the blonde vampire at the same time that Rose shouts," I'm not anything like her!" Edward and I share a look as the two immortals glare at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"Uh-huh, yeah," Emmett sighs," whatever." We are all used to this argument, but it never gets old for Rose and Nala; in fact, it gets worse every time.

"C'mon guys," Carlisle says, stepping between Nala and blondie," let's leave so Nala can calm down, last time she set the couch on fire." That's one memory I wish I didn't have; the fire department was called before the fire could be put out and when the people got there half of the living room was scorched and Nala was sitting on the coffee table reading Moby Dick, one book she'll never attempt to read again.

"And, might I add, I did a pretty good job of putting it out," I say smugly. Edward chuckles, leading me out of the room and back downstairs to the kitchen where I drop to me knees in front of the coffee maker, desperate look on my lightly tanned face. "Why you no hurry?!" Oh jeez, I need to stop listening to my friend when she reads memes; they're rubbing off on me now.

Edward picks me up, places me on the counter, and kisses the tip of my nose. "Relax, Tessa, it should be done soon." How does he know, coffee doesn't have a mind he can read. "No, but I can read the timer. I blush, looking at the timer for myself.

"Oh...shut up." He tilts his head to the left as if listening to something. "What is it?"

"A direct quote from Carlisle," he says, clearing his throat before he begins to speak again. "Nala, put out the fire, if you wanted to make s'mores all you had to do was ask." The corners of my mouth turn up in a smirk.

"And Nala said?"

"I didn't want to bother you.' 'It wouldn't have bothered me and you know it.' 'Edward, you dumbass, if you don't stop listening to this conversation I'll torch you.'" His honey-colored eyes widen. "Okay," he yells to Nala.

"Smart man," she yells back. "Sorry, I meant nice puppy!" He rolls his eyes again, resting his forehead against my own. Nala still isn't comfortable around people who aren't like us or human.

"It'll get better," I assure him," she's just not entirely used to your kind yet."

"With Carlisle—"

"He's different though; he's known her for one-third of her life."

"I've known her for fifty-seven years." I shake my head; my blue eyes staring into Edward's honey ones.

"Have you ever saved her life?"

"No, have you, Carlisle, or Emmett?"

Laughing, I nod my head. "Yes, on numerous occasions." He raises an eyebrow, jumping when the timer to the coffee maker goes off. "A little jumpy today, aren't we?" I pour me a mug of the delicious liquid, adding some cream and sweetener in it, stir it, and take a cautious sip. "Ah, nice and warm."

"I figured you would like cooler things, being the water element and all."

"Well, in most respects I do, but coffee tastes terrible when cold." I hop off the counter, walk past him, and up the stairs to my room. The canopied bed is made of a light wood; the sheets, blankets, and canopy are all different shades of blue, reminding me of the ocean. I put my coffee cup on the small bed-side table and lie down on the comfortable bed.

"So' she's allowed to throw me through a wall, but I can't set her on fire?" I hear Nala ask, easily discerning her voice from the football game Emmett and Jasper are watching in the living room downstairs. I block everyone out, allowing myself to slip into a trance that passes for sleep in my kind.

I'm standing on a sandy beach, ocean waves crashing on the shore, barely reaching the tips of my exposed toes. The sun is just about to set, painting the sky in colors of pink and orange. Suddenly the skies begin to darken and the shadow of a man appears; he raises his arms above his head and begins to chant in an ancient language.

"I will have your powers," he says in a raspy, unused voice. A searing heat wraps around me, holding me in place. He raises a dagger that looks as if it is made of fire. Then it dawns on me, the man is Dimitrias!

He stabs me in the side with the dagger, making me cry out as the flames begin to engulf me. "You…can't…have…them," I gasp out, eyes shut and face contorted into an expression of agony. He chuckles evilly at me as I'm lifted off the ground by his dark magic and dropped into the water. Dimitrias' red eyes shine in the darkness and I find myself becoming entranced by them. The tide begins to pull me further away from the shore; I can't fight it or control my element.

I am trapped.


	5. A Simple Replacement: Nala

Tess' piercing screams stop the discussion Carlisle and I were having about the decline in magic users. He runs into her room using his vampire speed, leaving me to hobble after him; not surprisingly, all the others are already in her room by the time I get there. Tess is lying on her back on top of her comforter, staring blankly at her canopy. Blood soaks the material of her shirt, a tear in the fabric revealing an ugly gash in her side that looked to be cauterized. The light in her sky blue eyes is slowly starting to dim—by this time tomorrow it will be completely gone. He will have her and her element.

"There is nothing you can do to help her," I tell them softly," she is trapped in the dream."

"There has to be something we can do," Edward argues, a desperate glint in his golden eyes. I shake my head, feeling desperate myself.

I walk over to the bed, grab the front of her tee shirt, and slap her repeatedly across the face. If we could at least get her half-awake she could be saved! "Pull yourself together, Tessa!" Jasper pulls me away from her before I could cause any permanent damage.

"Stop it, you could give her brain damage." I struggle to break free of his grasp yelling," C'mon, Tessa, we've got cookies and chocolate!" Jasper uses his gift to make me calm down a little so that Carlisle could pick me up bridal style; he begins to flit, stopping only when we are in the mountains a few miles away from his home.

"I realize you're stressed, but we both know there is another way to bring her back," he whispers, gently rubbing my back in order to keep me calm. Tears begin a slow trek down my cheeks, ivory skin flushed red. I begin to shake with fear and anger. Why won't Dimitrias leave Tess and me alone?! "The other elements need to know, they have a right to know." I nod and walk to the edge of the cave we're in, raise my arms above my head, and call for Wind and Earth to join me. Two men who look my age (twenty) appear; one has dark gray eyes and short white hair, the other has rich green eyes and thick black hair the brushed his shoulders.

"Where is our sister," Wind, better known to me as Akayda, asks.

"Akayda," I growl," you know why Tess is not with us."

"Yes I do—her essence is trapped, but her body needs to be here to complete the circle." My fists clench and unclench while I fight the urge to punch him in his smug face.

"And you know we should not move her lest we become trapped ourselves."

"Insolent girl," Akayda snarls, looking ready to strike me.

"Calm yourselves," Contre says, standing between us. "Nala is correct, we cannot move Tess; Akayda is also right, we need her element to complete the circle." I cross my arms over my chest, looking over at Carlisle; he looks a little confused, but relatively calm.

"Or we would have someone take her place." Akayda glares at me when he says this. It's no secret that Akayda and I despise each other, the only thing that is keeping us from killing each other is that it would upset the fragile balance that exists with the elements.

"Fine," I agree," I'll do it, but what can just two elements do by themselves? When I take Tess' place, then who will control Fire?" A young boy begins to slowly appear; on the palms of his hands are the markings of an element's apprentice.

"His name is Simon, when you're gone your element will pass to him." Simon bows to each of us in respect and we incline our heads to him.

"Step forward, boy," I command. He does as I say and I gasp his forearm tightly. "Do you swear your allegiance to Fire?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Do you swear to care for all those who are our alleys?"

"Yes."

"And do you swear to never let darkness rule your actions?"

"I swear." His eyes begin to glow as fire surrounds us. He drops to his knees in pain as a bit of Fire's magic begins to transfer from my body to his frail one. When it's over his short hair is blood red and his eye shave turned a shade of brown so dark that they nearly look black. I walk over to the others and lie down on the cold, unforgiving cave floor. Akayda, Contre, and Simon surround me and begin to chant in their element's language—Simon speaking in Latin since I have not yet given him full control over Fire. I can feel myself rising out of my human body and slipping into Tess' Shadow Dream. She is lying in the middle of an ocean, starring up at the sky.

"I've come to take her place," I yell. The shadow walks over to me, placing an ice cold hand on my shoulder.

"You've finally chose correctly, darling."

"Yeah, I chose to save my sister and I am not nor will I ever be your darling. You are nothing more than a monster."

"Why would I give up your sister when I could have both of you," he asks, ignoring what I said. His voice is no longer raspy and hoarse; it's back to its normal seductive tone.

"You can't control both of us, that is why." His red eyes glow brighter in the darkness of his cloak; tendrils of dark magic swirl around me, draining me of what's left of my strength and more of my element. His features become more defined: his skin is paler than I remember, his full lips are curled into an evil grin, and the black robes he wears are loose on him—meaning he has lost too much weight. "What has happened to you, Dimitrias? You used to be kind, so full of life," I whisper, stroking his cheek gently. His hand shoots up and grabs my wrist in his vice-like grip.

"I was foolish then; kindness shows mercy and mercy shows weakness. Do not mistake me for the insect that you used to know." He lets go, letting his magic wrap around me as if it is a cocoon. I can feel him releasing Tess as I am thrown into an ocean of flames to take her place. How has he gotten so powerful? As I lie atop the fire I can sense him trying to exit the dream; I was able to trick him at least—he cannot escape this place without two elements and he can't rise to his full power until all the elements have died out.

He is trapped here just like I am.


	6. Saving the day: Tess

The first thing I do when I wake up is take in three long gulps of air. In the dream it felt as if I was being suffocated, so oxygen was a nice relief. I turn my head to the left and find Edward sitting on a chair beside my bed. He was reading a book and looked completely drained. "Hey," I say weakly, giving him a small smile.

"Tess...She's awake!" Emmett flits into the room and pulls me off the bed into a bone crushing hug.

"Holy Jesus, Em, put me down!" Gently, he sets my back down on the bed with a huge grin on his face. Edward smiles, covering me up with the soft comforter. The warmth was certainly welcome and it was then that I realize I'd been shaking the entire time, though I'm not sure if it was cold, fear, or excitement. "I think he broke me."

"Don't worry, Tessa, you'll be fine," Emmett assures me with a smirk.

"How'd you snap out of it," Alice questions, walking into the room with Jasper in tow.

"Uh, I don't really know." I look around distractedly for the rest of my friends. "Where is my sister, her element feels very weak?" Nobody says anything, looking around for answers themselves. My eyes widen when I realize what had happened a few minutes later. With a shaky breath, I surround myself with my element and transport myself to where the other elements had gathered in a cave. Carlisle is bent over Nala's unconscious body, trying in vain to find even the smallest sign of a pulse. His gold eyes are filled with a panic I've never seen him exert before. A feeling of dread and anger roll over me, making me stumble back as if I'd been struck.

"You won't find one," Akayda says coldly," she's already gone."

"You let her go," I exclaim, close to tears. "What's wrong with you?! I was almost free when she took my place!" Contre stares down at the ground in shame, but Akayda meets my glare head on with a dark look in his eyes.

"Fire is the most destructive element, if we didn't need it to balance things out we would have destroyed it long ago." Nala would never completely give her element way, Vampyres retain it until their death. Akayda doesn't know this, though, he never studied up on them because they were outdated. Even in the dream she has a small bit of control!

"That's bull and you know it!" Akayda begins to disappear, flickering in and out.

"This meeting is finished," he says, voice echoing before disappearing entirely.

"You are not going?"

The earth element shakes his head and says," No, I plan to stay here until our sister awakens." I nod my thanks to him and look over at the boy that had been standing quietly off to the side. "Akayda apprenticed him to Fire while Nala is indisposed. Don't give me that look, Tessa, Akayda controls the elements now and there was nothing I could do about it." Contre's face contorts in anger. "I can sense a darkness around him, it follows him like a shadow."

"Just like Dimitrias." He sighs sadly, looking down at Nala's body and at Carlisle who is still looking for life in her small form

"Vampire, let us try and bring her back to this world." Carlisle backs reluctantly backs away while Contre, the boy, and I each place a single finger on Nala's forehead, channeling our magic into her. When she finally begins to breathe again it's shallow, but damn it, it was something! Her eyes slowly open and I see they're a pale grey color, her element barely clinging to her, but growing stronger by the minute.

"Hola, como estas," she asks weakly. When none of us answer her, she frowns. "Oh, come on; I haven't been gone too long." I punch her shoulder with as much force as I can muster. "Ow, what the hell?!"

"How are you not dead?! What the hell were you thinking when you _willingly _went into my Shadow Dream?"

"Uh—"

"Are you completely _crazy_? Jeeze, you're an idiot!"

"Calm the fuck down," she shouts, her voice echoing inside the cave and making me flinch. "Okay, I'm not dead because I wasn't in there long, I went in there to save _your _stupid ass, and yes, I am crazy and it's all _your _fault!" I can't believe she just yelled at me, she's never yelled at me before.

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'll yell at you if I feel like yelling!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Both of you shut up," Contre shouts, causing both of us to shut our mouths and look at him in shock. "That felt good," he sighs, sitting down. "Now, shall we get back on track?" Nala and I mutter our responses, feeling like scolded children. "What is Dimitrias trying to do?"

"He wants to regain his old powers and join the Dark Ones," I say instantly, tapping my bottom lip absently with a finger, my brows furrowed as I thought about how he could do that. At Contre's questioning look I explain. "He likes to brag, wasn't thinking that someone would get me out of there."

"Well," sighs Nala as she leans her head against Carlisle's chest," he thought wrong." She has her bottom lip poking out in a pout. "I'm so watching Young Frankenstein when we get back; I need to laugh." Carlisle smiles, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her to hold her close.

"Nala, you need to focus," Contre scolds lightly. "She always did have a short attention span." The last bit was a musing, obviously he liked that trait even if it did get on his nerves.

"It makes her optimistic," I shrug.

"I'm probably the only one in here that is," she smiles.

"Untrue," argues Contre," I am very optimistic when the occasion calls for it." Nala snorts, most likely remembering that scene from The Mummy where Evie says 'Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it'. She looks over at me with a huge grin, nodding her head.

"Both of you shut it," I say exasperatedly. "Let's head on back to Carlisle's house and we can figure the rest out from there." Nala's grey eyes land on the boy and her her mouth twists into a scowl. "What's your name?"

"Simon," the boy answers.

"Okay, Simon, go find Akayda so he can teach you something." The boy bows to all of us before disappearing.

"Tess," Contre says, holding out a hand. I take it upon seeing Nala being picked up by Carlisle. When is he going to ask her out? For a guy who could beat the snot out of Superman, he sure is chicken! Contre and I transport to the Cullen house with the other two right behind us. Once inside, Edward runs over to me, an expression of worry on his face that quickly changes to annoyance when he sees Nala.

"Glare at me all you want, but _I'm _the one that saved _your _girlfriend," Nala informs him smugly, still relaxing in Carlisle's arms.

"She saved herself," Edward argues. "You weren't even here when she woke up!"

"She woke up because I took her place!"

"Enough," Carlisle interrupts before things escalate," Nala, Tess, you both need your rest before you plan anything."

"But-"

"I don't want any arguments from anyone, Tess." I nod my head in defeat and follow Nala up the stairs to our separate bedrooms. Contre comes into my room and hands me a necklace, an aquamarine stone the size of a plum hanging off a gold chain.

"To keep Dimitrias out of your head," he explains," and to help you get some rest without worrying."


	7. Trapped: Nala

Contre walks into my room and hands me a necklace, a large ruby hanging off a silver chain. "Thanks," I mumble, slipping it on over my wild hair.

"You are welcome, sister." He walks out again and I can feel my eyelids begin to grow heavy. Soon I'm fast asleep.

.  
>.<p>

_A forest appears around me, leaves blanketing the ground. A cool breeze blows around; I can hear a stream nearby along with the rustling of small animals. The sky overhead is a light blue with those big, fluffy white clouds floating around—every now and then one will float across the sun and temporarily shade the clearing. It's like the perfect day and the only thing missing is a picnic and Carlisle relaxing on the ground, topless, and offering to rub suntan lotion on me. "I shouldn't be here," I whisper to myself," this place is evil." The words had just left my mouth when the world around me begins too change, dropping its disguise and showing its true form. The blue sky turns a dark and angry grey, the clouds are gone, and the wind picks up until the leaves on the ground form mini tornadoes. A heavy rain begins to fall, soaking me to the bone. I run farther into the forest, hoping to find shelter. The rain falls harder, making it hard to see, so you can imagine my surprise when I find myself surrounded by complete darkness without the rain hitting me. I must've run into a cave or something. I stay where I am until my eyes adjust; when they do I can make out someone lying on the floor, appearing to be asleep. Judging from the long hair and white gown. I slowly approach her—she's ashen, her white-blond hair fans out around her like a halo. It looks as though she's barely breathing. "Who are you?" I didn't expect a reply, but apparently I was heard._

_"Deeana," she answers softly, opening her eyes. They are a dark purple! How in the hell? "Deeana Barnes, Princess of the ancient world." _

_"I-I am Nala, Fire incarnate, Your Majesty." She nods her head._

_"I remember you, we used to play together centuries ago before your father bound you to that monster." I wince, rubbing the crescent shaped scar on my arm. She hasn't aged since I last saw her, but this is impossible; she died when she was ten! An invisible force tugs at me, pulling my backwards and away from the Princess..._And then I'm back in my room, lying on my bed with Carlisle shaking me awake. His blond hair is tousled and damp—he must have taken a shower recently.

"Are you okay," he asks worriedly. "You were screaming."

"I have to go!"

"What?"

"I can't explain, just let me go," I beg, almost in hysterics. Carlisle holds me down in bed, stroking my hair soothingly in a last ditch effort to calm me down.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until the rain has stopped." He continues to force me to stay lying down despite my struggles. "If you don't calm down I will run you to the hospital and have you sedated before you hurt yourself." Tears well up in my eyes, my struggles growing weaker as his hold on my grows stronger.

"Carlisle, please, she's in trouble!" One of his hands move to my shoulder to hold me down and his other moves to my wrist to check my pulse. I already knew my heart was beating too fast for my own good, but Deeana needs my help.

"Who is, Nala?"

"The-the—" I slump back, defeated. "I have to go," I mumble, barely audible. He brushes a couple of strands of hair off my face. "I have to."

"It's okay, everything is okay." No, nothing is okay—there's a dead royal talking to me through a vision. "Do you want to talk to Tess and Contre?" I nod, taking deep breaths to try and relax. A few minutes after he leaves, Tess and Contre walk into my room. They are wearing identical looks of concern and fear, though Tess' has pain mixed in as well. Deeana is Tessa's sister, and they were really close. As far as we knew, Deeana died from a hex that was meant for the King's brother. At that time he—Dimitrias, I mean—was the most powerful element. Part of the hex _did _hit him and that was what turned him Dark.

"Are you sure she's the one you saw," Tess asks after I tell them about my vision.

"Yes, it's kind of hard to forget that face."

"Then we have to go find her." Contre takes one of my hands and one of Tessa's, then transports us deep into the forest. Rain is coming down in sheets, just like in the vision, but none of it touches us when Tess manipulates it. I sprint forward into the cave from before with Tess and Contre following after me. It's empty except for our little trio, no dead Princesses lying on the ground looking for someone to chat with. "Nala, are you sure it was _this _cave?"

"Yes," I declare, sitting down. "I don't get it." My eye is drawn to a dark red glow that now blocks the entrance of the cave, causing all of us to jump; none of us had noticed it happen. I reach out a hand to touch it, but Contre grabs my wrist and pull me away. Black tinges the edge of the red glow; it is a Dark Fire trick and I bet I know the asshole behind it all! "Simon, get your chicken-shit ass out here and face me!" He, Dimitrias, and Akayda step out of the shadows, smiling at us.

"Akayda, what are you doing," Tess growls. Akayda chuckles as the shadows wrap around our feet and hold us in place.

"What do you think, Tessa? I'm joining the winning side." He runs a tanned hand through Tess' hair, playing with a single blond strand. "I'm also giving you a chance to join us."

"I won't," she spits at him," Darkness is always defeated!"

"Yes, well, Darkness has never been so powerful," Dimitrias says, walking over to us. "It would be best for you to join us, girls. What has Light given you that Darkness could not?"

"Life," I snarl," Darkness would just drain us until it was satisfied and picked a new victim!"

"You're wrong," Simon yells, his eyes glowing the same red as the shield he's controlling. "It only makes you stronger."

"Silence, you have no idea what side you have chosen!"

"Oh, believe me, he knows all about Darkness," Dimitrias smiles. "His parents are the ones that changed me, they taught young Simon all about it." The shadows crawl slowly upwards, now stopping just below my knees. With Simon in the room, Fire would not be able to vanquish the shadows at my command. The more I struggle against it, the more they tightened. My legs were starting to go numb as the blood flow was cut off.

"You're lying, the people that changed you were captured," Contre says, a little confused.

"You don't know how wrong you are." I try again to break free of my bonds, the shadows now circling my wrists as well as my legs. "Easy, Nala, don't tire yourself."

"Why do you care," I growl breathlessly. I can already feel my powers trying to drain.

"I don't want my future wife to look so tired."

"Do what now?!"

"Mm-hm, and Tess will be Akayda's."

"What will happen to Contre," Tess asks fearfully.

"He will become a body guard like Simon or he will die.


	8. Chapter 8: Tess

"No," I exclaim, struggling against the shadows.

"Yes," Akayda laughs," finally, the annoying snot gets what he deserves!"

"Just let him go! Leave him out of this," Nola pleads," I'll do whatever I can, just let Tess and Contre go!"

"We'll give you all time to think." They begin to leave. "I'll tell the Vampires you all send your fondest reguards." When they're gone, the shadows let us go, but the shield stays up.

"How did he get out of the Shadow world?"

"Akayda and Simon joined their elements," Contre mutters," I can't believe he fooled me."

"Nola," a familiar voice calls," Tess, Contre, are you in there?"

"Carlisle," Nola yells. "Are the others with you?"

"What do you think, Smart One," Rosalie barks.

"That you're a stupid rodent." I can't help but laugh at that.

"How did you tree get inside," asks Emmett, his hand probably covering Rose's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Through the entrance, duh," I say obviously. I know his wife is stupid, but Emmett can't be _that_ dull, can he?

"Sorry, I didn't know boulders had entraces." I guess he can.

"It's not a boulder, it's cave! Simon has us trapped in here!" A pale hand comes through the shield and I shake it. "Nice to meet 'cha!"

"Ha, ha," Edward says sarcastically."

"Oh, lighten up, Eddie boy."

"Wait, how can you come through the shield," Contre asks.

"They've nothing to do with the elements _and_ they aren't mortals," Nola explains.

"You have nothing to do with the elements anymore, technically," I point out to her.

"And before I was Fire, I was a Vampyre," she smiles. "Stand back, boys, I'm coming out!" She runs through the shield, a few seconds afterward I hear a loud _THUMP_. "_Ouch_, Eddie, why are you moving trees in my way?"

"I didn't- Don't _hit_ me!"

"Shut up and get them outta there!"

"Both of you stop argueing," I yell, annoyed. "They act like children."

"Who are you kidding, they are children," Contre sighs. Edward and Nola continue to argue. "_We're doomed!_"

"It's been nice knowing you, my friend." He nods, hugging me tightly. More argueing.

"_Dooooooomed!_"

"You're dead, blondie! Nobody throws me through a tree!"

"Oh, God, kill me now," I beg," make it fast and painless!" Lightening lights up the sky and the cave, revealing the Princess...Standing right in front of me. Oh, muffins, she looks mad! "Hey, buddy," I smile," I was joking the whole 'kill me' thing, I wanna live."

"He trapped you here as well," she says angrily," I will not allow this." She begins to glow with an unearthly light. "No more will my friends suff-"

"You had better start running, monkey boy," Nola exclaims. Deeana rolls her eyes.

"Suffer," she finishes. A ball of light floats from her hand, but before it can reach me it diminishes. "No!" There are sounds of a fight outside; I can feel the other elements.

Akayda, Dimitrias, and Simon are back, freaking joy. Nola, Carlisle, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are thrown into the cave; followed by Akayda, Dimitrias, and Simon.

"Why even try to escape," Akayda asks. "It's pointless."

"It was going pretty well until you showed up," Nola says, struggling to pry Dimitrias' hand off her arm. "Bad dog, let me go!" A small shadow covers her mouth.

"Back to business," Akayda says happily. "Have you three decided?"

"Is 'kiss my butt' and option," I ask sarcastically. An old enemy of Nola's drops on his butt in front of us, causing everyone to fall into a shocked silence.

"Where am I," he asks groggily. In Dimitrias' shock, he let go of Nola; she walks over to the man, pulls out a .38 Special, and shoots him between the eyes. Once that's done, the guy disappears and everybody comes back to their senses. Dimitrias grabs Nola again in a tight grip.

"Where were we," he asks himself. "Oh, yes, you all were about to accept our proposals."

"No, I was busy turning it down," I say, trying to get away from Akayda.

"Contre?"

"Never," he says. Simon has him trapped in a circle of fire.

"Nola?" She tries to say something, but the shadow is still over her mouth so she settles with flipping him off. "Wrong answer," Dimitrias says. His eyes go completely black and a black glow surrounds us all, including Deeana. "Vampires, will you join?" They shout things like "never", and "No", and even a "bite me." The cave begins to glow with a n otherworldly glow.

"Fine," Akayda shrugs," but either way we'd get your powers." The glow turns into a thick fog that wraps around every one besides Akayda, Dimitrias, and Simon. It feels as if the breath is being forced from my lungs, and weakening my powers even more. I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

The last sight I see is Nola's eyes closing, then I let myself slip away.


	9. Chapter 9: 3rd Person's POV

Everyone surrounded by fog slowly lost consciousness; the ghost of Deeana faded away. A smug grin settles on Akayda's face.

"We only needed to kill two of them," Dimitrias grows. "One of them could have lived, we could've forced them to join us." Simon gives a bark of a laugh.

"You mean Fire? what is it that you see in her?"

"They've always been close," explains Akayda," just like Tessa and myself, but we all know they would never see our way of thinking." Dimitrias sighs, nodding his head.

"Let's figure out how to get the Royals out of our way," he says after a few minutes of silence.

"All in good time, my friend."

...

Six Vampires, a ghost, and three others are trapped in a blank space.

"What the hell happened," Nola asks.

"Uh, I don't know," says Contre," I do not like not knowing."

"Agreed," we all say.

"Anyone have a checkers game," Tess asks.

"I prefer chess," Edward shrugs.

"And I prefer a game where I don't have to think too much," Nola smiles. "So, who wants to play checkers?"

"Simpleton," Edward says, rolling his eyes.

"Vampire."

"Mortal." She lunges at him, trying to beat him. Carlisle and Tess hold her back so Edward could live to rue another day.

"I am _not_ a Mortal!"

"Oh, well, you're not an element anymore, so what would that make you?" She sighs, sitting down cross-legged.

"I am half-element no matter what happens and half-Vampyre."

"And you hate your own kind?"

"Not _Vampire_, Vampyre! I have fangs, I drink blood, I don't _sparkle_ in sunlight, and I can change forms; does that sound Mortal to you?" Everyone looks at her with stunned expressions. "What? The thing bugs me!"

"You need to calm down, Nola," Carlisle says soothingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure Edward didn't mean what he said." Nola puts out the fire she started in Rose's hair and lays her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"He better be happy he doesn't have to sleep."


	10. 1010: Nala

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" He looks up at me from his relaxed position on the 'floor.'

"What, Nola?"

"Do you mind staying out of my head, I find it rather annoying!"

"What are you talking about, I haven't been reading your mind." I can feel _someone_ reading my mind! "Well, it's not me."

"Who else c-" Dimitrias, Dimitrias or Akayda can!

"They're trying to find out why they are not at their full power. You're bodies are dead, but your elements are keeping your souls alive!"

"They killed our bodies, but they didn't kill us!"

"What are you two getting at," Tess asks, yelling. Honestly, you'd think she could keep up. Edward chuckles at that.

"Akayda and the others killed our bodies."

"Yeah."

"Our elements are keeping our sould alive."

"Uh-huh."

"So, they never gained our powers; therefore, they cannot remove Deeana's father from the throne!"

"Ohhhh, now I got it...I think." I roll my eyes and begin to jump up and down.

"This is awesome, I can annoy them in the after life!" Best day of my life! Wow, that's an Ironic sentence if I've ever heard one...

"Alright, Nola, calm down," Edward says, a hand on my shoulder," we still have to figure out a way to get out of here."

"I might have an idea," Tessa says. We all look over at her in anticipation. "We need to focus on our bodies and hope like hell that they aren't six feet under."

"Like we did when our elements chose us?"

"Yepper!" I close my eyes and calm myself, focusing on my body. Slowly, I can feel...Well, that's it, _I can feel! _I'm back, baby! I open my eyes and find that I'm still in the cave, but the shield has long since disappeared. "Did it work," Tess asks, her eyes shut tight. Contre is in the feedle position, his eyes are also shut.

"You'd know if you'd open your eyes, Smart One." Heisitantly, her blue eyes open and a huge smile appears on her face.

"I could do a happy dance."

"You're not are you; if you are, I'm closing my eyes and repeating 'there's no place like home' until the dang phrase takes effect!"

"Relax, I said I _could_, not that I'm gonna." I heave a sigh of relief before walking over to the Vampires. "Are they back yet?"

"Nope."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause Eddie and I aren't in a fist-fight, duh!" Just in case they _are_ faking, I pull Rose into a a sitting position by her hair and slap her hard across the face.

"Why?"

"I was just checking." And having a little fun. Emmett's eyes shoot open and he sits bolt upright.

"Why do I feel so funny," he asks in Rose's voice, rubbing his cheek. I can't help but burst out into laughter. The others sit up with confused expressions.

"Why can I feel a breeze," Rose's body asks in Jasper's voice.

Uh, Jazz," Emmett asks, in Alice's body.

"What is going on," Alice exclaims from Jasper's body.

"I don't know," Carlisle answers...From Edward's body. _That_ stops my laughing immeadiatly. I drop to my knees.

"Nooooo!" I yell in desperation, kind of like in the movies. "Why must all the bad things happen to me?"

"This is wrong on so many levels," Tess whimpers," I can't cuddle now..."

"I have an idea," I say softly.

"Any ideas are welcome," Edward growls. I could always re-kill you. "Except for that one!"

"Ah man, no fun at all!" He rolls his eyes. Carlisle tries to put an arm around my shoulders and I punch him in the face. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry! Whenever I see Edward's face I have an urge to punch him!"

"S'alright," he says, his broken nose alredy healed. Edward rubs his(or should I say Carlisle's)face.

"I felt that," he exclaims. I pinch Edward's body. "Stop that," he says, rubbing his arm.

"I have the power," I yell, kissing my bicepts. "Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Down, monkey girl," Tess yells. "Maybe if you guys focus again it'll work out." They all close their eyes and open them a few moments later. I kick Edward's body in the shin.

"Would you stop that," he yells...Back in his body.

"Yes," I excliam, running over to Carlisle, I jump in his arms and kiss him. He sets me back on my feet, looking dazed.

"Love you too, Nola," says Emmett...In Carlisle's body. My eyes widen in shock, the left one twitching slightly.

"Aw, how sweet," Jasper says sarcastically, laughing his butt off.

"I think I might be sick," I mumble.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Which one of you is Carlisle?" Emmett's body slowly raises it's hand. "What part of focus don't y'all understand," I excliam. The two close their eyes again and re-open them a moment later. "Carlisle?"

"Right here," he says, finally back in his body.

"Good, but you're not getting a kiss."

"Why?"

"'Cause, I still feel nausiated about the whole Emmett thing!"


	11. Chapter 11: Tess

"Everybody says you gotta know your enemies. Even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three," I sing softly.

"Hey, Tess," Nola says.

"Yeah?"

"I'm preety sure singin' isn't gonna help us any."

"You never know."

"People," Contre exclaims," Akayda, Dimitrias, and the little idiot are probably already in the palace."

"Yeah, ordering servents to rub their feet," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Oi," I hear Akayda yell in the distance," who told you to stop rubbing my feet!"

"Holy son of a muffin!" I would _hate_ to have that job!

"We need a distraction," Contre says.

"Someone that's a quick thinker," Edward says.

"Deceptive," Emmett adds. They're all looking at Nola and me, huge grins on their faces.

"What do you want us to do," I ask," dress in drag and do the hula?" They look at me with confused expressions.

"No sense of culture," Nola scowls. We sneak into our old rooms in the palace so we can change. "So, what are we dressing up as, Sister?" I shrug, looking through my wardrobe.

I pull out a long, silk dress that I'd gotten from Arabia.

"Let's go with Arabic, they have pretty clothes," I call to her. We come out from behind our dressing screens a few minutes later and I see she's dressed in a long-sleeved shirt that stops just above her belly button, the sleeves are a see-through pink and her pants are the same color, only not see-through. She has a see-through pink veil covering the lower half of her face.

"I think I got the wrong message," she says, rubbing her neck..

"Dimitrias will definatley be distractied." We walk out and head toward the throne room.

"This is going to be awkward," she mutters. I look down at my own clothing: pink and gold silk dress with a matching wrap.

"You got that right; more for you than me." She rolss her eyes and throws the dorrs open.

"Royals and non-royals," she exclaims," are you ready for the best show of your life?" All eyes are on us. "If you're not then get the heck out!"

"What's the meaning of this," the court announcer yells angrily.

"Out of my way court jester," I say, pushing him out of the room. We stop when we're a few feet away from the new 'rulers.' "Howdy boys, how're y'all today?" Their eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Do I know you," Dimitrias asks Nola.

"Nope, sorry, buddy boy." He raises a hand to her veil and she smacks it lightly, though I know she wants to deck him. "Uh, uh, uh, be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself." I'm glad my veil hides more than hers does! Akayda looks at me, drooling slightly. Freaking mutt!

"Who are you," Dimitrias asks Nola.

"Crystalyn, of course, I know who _you_ are, My Lord," she answers, charming smile in place.

"And you are," Akayda asks me suspiciously.

"Terese, My Lord." I smile. "You are Akayda, no?"

"That is right, my beauty." He reaches out and takes my hand, placing a light kiss on my knuckles. "Your accent, it is not from around here."

"I'm from Oklahoma."

"And your friend," Dimitrias asks, entranced.

"Romania," she answers sadly.

"What is wrong?"

"I miss my home, my dead fiance." She and Dimitrias used to be engaged until he turned Dark; her gray eyes sparkle with unshed tears.

"What did he die of?"

"Murder," she says softly.

"I am sorry, flower." She nods and glances at me; time for my performance. I step closer to Akayda, running a hand through his tousled hair. He raises his hand up to grab my wrist with lightening fast speed.

"Guards," he yells. A dozen men run into the room, one of them binding my hand behind my back; another does the same to Nola. "Did you actually think we would fall for your little act?" I shrug one of my shoulders. "Terese," he spits. "I recognized that name the second it left your lips."

"I just figured you were stupid enough to fall for it." He snarls at me.

"Back off, you mutt! It's not her fault it's the truth," Nola exclaims. That makes Akayda backhand her. I can feel myself begin to lose control.

My eyes, I know, are a blue so dark that they look black. Nola snarls at him, baring her fangs. Suddenly, Carlisle is standing behind Akayda; in less than a second, Akayda is lying at my feet, his neck broken. "It's about time you showed up," Nola yells, taking down guard after guard.

"Where are the others?"

"Looking for the King," Carlisle yells to me. Finally, only Dimitrias is left. Nola walks over to him; he takes her veil off, lightly tracing her jaw with his fingers.

"Goodbye, my flower," he says softly. She nods to him, then plunges a dagger made of silver and other elements into him. He falls to the ground, dead, with a small smile on his lips. The elements circle around me, I can feel myself absorb them all. All because of a twin sacrifice...


	12. Epilogue

**Nola**

Warm air rushes around me, water licks at my toes. I can sense him before I feel him arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning, love," he says softly into my hair.

"Good morning," I mumble. "Is everything ready?" He nods, brushing a lock of my thick, dark red hair off my face and behind my ear.

"Yes, and the plane is waiting for us."

"Alright." He picks me up and we flit to the boat, which will take us to Rio, where we will board a plane and several other connecter flights; after all that's done, we will drive to our new home in Forks Washington. I look at my husband and smile at him. Nola Crystalyn Cullen, has a nice ring to it if I do say so myself!

**Tess **

I lay back on my bed, exhuasted. Training was even harder today! Apparently doing the hokey pokey isn't considered proper when you're over the age of seven. My lady in waiting is trying to teach me to Waltz.

When will I ever use that? I should be learning how to become a Ninja, not a ballerina! Palace life is most definatly not for me! Edward walks in and lays down beside me.

"How was your day?" I let out a bark of a laugh.

"How do you think? It was awful! I swear, I'm _this_ close to throwing Claire through a window," I exclaim, holding my thumb and forefinger only an inch apart. Claire is my lady in waiting until Nola returns from her honeymoon with Carlisle.

The jerks had decided to stay an extra month! When they het here, we're moving to a small town in Washington. Forks, or something like that anyway. My feet hurt!

Edward smirks and begins to massage them. Oh yes, the life of a Princess definatly has it's perks!


End file.
